


Valeria

by Littleshtt



Series: Pequeñas historias que igual tengo escritas en wattpad [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleshtt/pseuds/Littleshtt
Summary: "𝑽𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒂 se entiende como concepto de cualquier expresión de amor posible y sincero"
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Pequeñas historias que igual tengo escritas en wattpad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177349





	Valeria

\- Abuela - llamó el pequeño niño sentado al pie de la cama.

\- ¿Sí, cariño?

\- ¿Podrías contarme una historia antes de dormir?

\- Hum, no lo sé. ¿No tienes que despertar temprano mañana?

\- Sí, pero no puedo dormir.

\- Está bien, pero debes de despertarte mañana a la primera que te llame, ¿Okey?

\- Okey.

El niño se acomodó en la cama dejando un espacio para que su abuela pudiera sentarse, cuando estuvieron listos la mujer pensó un momento antes de saber que historia contarle.

\- Te contaré la historia de amor más pura que pudo haber existido.

\- ¿La historia que me vas a contar fue real, abuela?

\- Claro que fue real, tengo el privilegio de haberla presenciado - dijo con un toque de orgullo en su voz y sus ojos brillando con nostalgia y cariño. - Esto pasó hace bastante tiempo, sucedió cuando yo era joven y me encontraba cursando la universidad.

\- Eso suena a mucho tiempo, abue - dijo el pequeño entre risas.

\- ¡Oye, no soy tan vieja! Tampoco es como que haya pasado mucho - Contestó riendo ante el comentario-. Comencemos antes de que sea más tarde, recuerda que debes dormir bien. Bueno esto va más o menos así.

» La primera vez que Harry y Louis se vieron, era un lluvioso día de finales de agosto. Louis había llegado a una biblioteca buscando refugio de la torrencial lluvia que estaba cayendo afuera, la bibliotecaria lo había mirado mal pero no le dijo nada, sabía que tampoco había sido la intención del chico entrar y mojar la recepción. Harry, que se encontraba ahí estudiando porque era época de exámenes, se percató del chico y de que este se encontraba empapado así que buscó dentro de su mochila la muda extra de ropa que siempre llevaba, no se conocían pero en cuanto se vieron y comenzaron a hablar pareció como si fueran viejos amigos reencontrándose de nuevo...

_\- Hola, disculpa - Harry se paró de su asiento y se acercó al chico que acababa de entrar._

_\- Hola, eh, dime -. Louis le respondió mientras trataba, inútilmente, de secar su ropa con servilletas que le había dado una chica. Cuando alzó la vista pudo ver al chico que le había hablado y le regaló una sonrisa apenada._

_\- Estás empapado_

_Louis río por el comentario obvio. - Sí, bueno, eso pasa cuando estás bajo la lluvia, te mojas - Dijo con un poco de burla y una sonrisa al final._

_\- Bueno, he de admitir que fue una observación tonta - Harry dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa._

_\- Lo fue pero igual me acabas de alegrar el día. Me llamo Louis._

_\- Me alegro haber podido ayudar con eso aunque también creo que una muda de ropa te ayudará más - Harry le pasó la bolsa donde se encontraba la muda y la cara de Louis se iluminó. - Por cierto, soy Harry._

_\- Por dios, Harry. ¿Acaso eres un ángel mandado para salvarme?_

_\- Espero que te sirva._

_\- Creo que me quedará un poco grande pero en serio que te agradezco demasiado. - Louis no lo piensa mucho cuando decide darle un abrazo al más alto._

_Harry sonrió ante la alegría del más bajo - Es mejor que te cambies antes de que te enfermes._

_\- Cierto, muchas gracias._

_Louis desapareció corriendo por el pasillo que llevaba a los sanitarios, comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada y a doblarla para después meterla en la bolsa donde había estado la ropa seca, comenzó a vestirse y como había dicho, la ropa le quedaba un poco, muy, grande. Hizo un dobladillo en la parte inferior de las piernas, la playera le quedaba grande pero le gustó. Se puso la sudadera que venía dentro y salió del lugar._

_Cuando Harry vió regresar a Louis pensó que se veía adorable con su ropa_ _, le quedaba algo grande y era algo cómico verlo en ella. Cómico y adorable, pensó._

_\- Veo que te quedó grande - dijo Harry, riendo._

_\- Sí, te lo había dicho. Igual es que eres enorme._

_\- O tu eres muy pequeño._

_\- Hum, puede ser pero no tengo problema con serlo, es decir, tiene sus ventajas - Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa en la que se encontraba Harry, agradecía que el chico estudiara en un cubículo de estudio, así no_ _molestarían_ _a nadie mientras hablaban._

_\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles? - Preguntó el mayor mientras dejaba sus libros a un lado._

_Louis hizo amago de pensar y después lo vió. - Bueno, en los autobuses quepo fácilmente entre los asientos sin tener que doblar mis rodillas o tener que ponerlas en diagonal._

_\- Bien, sí, ese es un pequeño problema que tengo pero se aprende a vivir con ello._

_\- También puedo caber en casi cualquier lado, no me pegó en la cabeza con el techo del autobús cuando pasa por un tope._

_\- Me he pegado varias veces_

_\- Lo imaginaba, no me imagino cuántas veces te ha pasado - Respondió Louis, riendo._

_\- Las suficientes para haber decidido que era mejor ahorrar para comprar un auto y no tener que pasar por eso otra vez._

_La tarde se pasó entre risas, se dieron cuenta que vivían cerca, Harry supo que Louis se encontraba estudiando ciencias de la comunicación, y Louis se enteró que Harry cursaba artes y diseño, siguieron hablando hasta que Louis se dió cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde y había acabado de llover, Harry se ofreció a dejarlo en su casa, al fin le quedaba de paso._

\- Okey, pero si estaban en un cubículo de estudio, ¿cómo es que los escuchaste, abuela? ¿Y por qué Harry llevaba una muda extra de ropa? - el niño ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

\- Harry llevaba una muda extra de ropa porque él solía hacer ejercicio y la necesitaba, no le gustaba andar con su misma ropa sudada - la mujer hizo una mueca al pensar en estar con la misma ropa sudada -. Y respecto a cómo es que los oí, es porque los cubículos de estudio pueden ser ocupados hasta por seis personas a la vez y ellos estaban tan metidos en su charla que no se dieron cuenta de que una chica, que estudiaba para su exámen de Derecho romano, estaba ahí. No me molestó, de hecho, igual no podía concentrarme y solo quería un pequeño descanso.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Harry y Louis? ¿Se siguieron viendo?

\- Así es, se siguieron viendo, comenzaron a salir y a volverse cercanos. Comenzaban a tener un vínculo más fuerte que solo de amigos. Creo que los dos se dieron cuenta de ello antes que nada pero no lo habían querido admitir, tal vez por miedo a que no fuera correspondido, aunque eso era demasiado absurdo. Quiero decir, solo bastaba verlos para notar que destilaban amor el uno por el otro.

_Harry había comenzado a pasar por Louis todas las mañanas para ir a la universidad, se había vuelto una rutina y no sabían cuándo comenzó a ser así, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía_ _molestarle_. _A Louis secretamente le gustaba ver conducir a Harry, su rostro parecía tan concentrado en aquella tarea, sus ojos esmeraldas viendo el camino y el aire golpeando su cabellera rizada. Harry fingía no notar que Louis lo veía, le gustaba que lo hiciera así como a él le gustaba ver a Louis estudiar, su rostro se volvía de concentración total y notó que cuando le costaba entender algo, Louis mordía su labio inferior y recargaba su cabeza en su mano derecha._

_Las tardes de estudio juntos eran las que más disfrutaban pero había veces que no era lo más conveniente que estuvieran juntos, la razón era porque comenzaban a hablar y_ _olvidaban_ _la razón original de su estancia en el cubículo de estudio. Los dos sabían que por más que les gustará la compañía del otro tenían que encontrar una solución a ello, ya que si seguían así los podría perjudicar a ambos._

_Y la encontraron, cuando Louis no tenía que estudiar acompañaba a Harry y le ayudaba a en algunos temas y viceversa, tenían una especie de juego para ello. Y cuando ambos tenían que estudiar se aplicaban una mini "ley de hielo" hasta que considerarán que habían comprendido el tema._

_\- Bien, Harry, recuerda que no podemos dirigirnos la palabra hasta dentro de tres horas o hasta que los dos toquemos esta pequeña campanita, ¿está bien?_

_\- ¿Y si tengo algo importante que decirte? - Preguntó el_ _ojiverde_ _mordiendo su labio para no reír, fallando estrepitosamente._

_\- No creo que surja algo tan importante que decirme en tres horas,_ _Hazz_ _, pero si se da el caso entonces tocas la campanita y lo dices. Pero solo si es algo importante, Hazza._

_\- Comprendo, Lou, comprendo - Harry sonrió al chico que lo veía de igual forma con una sonrisa._

_\- Bien, comenzamos en 1... 2... 3... ¡Ahora!_

_Ambos chicos abrieron sus respectivos libros y libretas, comenzando a escribir lo que consideraban importante, subrayando ideas y anotando pensamientos acerca de lo que leían, y puede que un pensamiento sobre el chico que tenían en frente._

_Harry acabó de estudiar antes que Louis, decidió no tocar la campanita y en su lugar observarlo. Podías simplemente sentarte a observar a Louis y no te_ _aburrirías_ _, Louis era alguien digno de admirar. Cada que el ojiazul lo miraba, sentía que olvidaba como caminar o hacer algo tan simple como respirar, todo su mundo se detenía y sentía que había nacido específicamente para mirar esos hermosos ojos zafiros_ _, para ser visto por ellos. Podía sonar egoísta pero Harry quería ser el único en ser observado por Louis, en recibir todas sus miradas, porque para Harry, Louis era el único al que le interesaba dirigirle cada una de sus miradas._

_Louis hizo esto de morderse el labio inferior, el_ _ojiverde_ _dirigió su mirada a los labios del más bajo "está confundido con un tema" pensó, Harry. Se quedó más tiempo del necesario con la vista en sus labios y se encontró_ _preguntadose_ _en cómo sería besarlos, ahora deseaba hacerlo. El sonido de una campanita lo hizo reaccionar._

_\- Listo, acabé. ¿Y tú? - Preguntó mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila._

_\- Acabé hace rato pero no quería molestarte, te veías muy concentrado._

_\- Oh, bueno ¿y qué hiciste en lo que yo estudiaba? - pregunta viendo a Harry guardar lo propio._

_\- Hum, observaba - Louis lo volteó a ver con una ceja alzada_

_\- ¿Así y que observabas? - preguntó recargando sus brazos en el escritorio._

_\- A ti._

_Las mejillas de Louis adquirieron un tono carmín, Harry creyó que se había pasado hasta que el ojiazul le dió una sonrisa._

_\- Espero que hayas disfrutado la vista entonces._

_\- Créeme, lo hice. - Harry se levantó al tiempo que Louis - ¿Nos vamos?_

_\- Por supuesto, encontré un lugar hace tiempo al que creo que deberíamos ir, preparan la mejor comida mexicana que podrías probar aquí._

_\- Suena bien, el estudiar me abrió el apetito._

_(...)_

_Louis se sentía un poco triste, Harry había tenido que ir a un viaje de parte de su facultad a Madrid. No quería admitir que extrañaba mucho al rizado. Por supuesto que él tenía más amigos pero no era lo mismo que estar con el_ _ojiverde_ _. Ahora mismo se encontraba con Zayn, Niall e Idalia, se encontraban hablando sobre sus respectivas clases y cómo necesitaban vacaciones que durarán preferiblemente todo el año._

_\- Lou - Zayn lo miraba esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que claramente no escuchó._

_\- ¿Huh? - Zayn lo miro un momento antes de volver a hablar._

_\- ¿Extrañando a Harry, huh? - Movía las cejas de manera sugerente._

_\- Es decir, supongo que ya me había acostumbrado a verlo todos los días fuera de mi casa esperándome para venir juntos a la universidad._

_\- Y pasar todo el tiempo en biblioteca o juntos en algún lado -. Añadió Niall._

_Idalia miro a Louis y le pasó una mano sobre sus hombros. - ¡Hey! Pero Harry regresa en unos días, anímate, Lou. Por lo mientras, ¿quieres contarme acerca de ustedes?_

_\- ¿Acerca de nosotros?_

_-_ _Ujum_ _, hay algo entre ustedes, ¿no es así?_

_\- Oh, no. Solo somos amigos - Y Louis quiso ignorar esa presión en el pecho al decir aquello, "solo amigos", solo eran eso._

_\- Pero todos sabemos que te gustaría que fueran algo más, ¿o no es así, Lou? - Pregunta Niall._

_\- No se trata de lo que me gustaría a mi, es de lo que es mejor para nosotros._

_\- Lo que sería mejor para ustedes es que hablarán y dejarán de ser tan tercos para admitir lo que sienten._ \- _Susurró Idalia_.

_(...)_

_Harry caminaba con el grupo de estudiantes con los que había ido a ese viaje escolar. Caminaba por Madrid y en cada calle que pasaba solo pensaba en que le gustaría estar recorriendolas con alguien en especial, una persona de ojos azules, labios rojos y hermosos pómulos._

\- _¡Hey, Harry! ¿En quién tanto piensas? - preguntó Liam, mientras lo alcanzaba._

_\- ¿Por qué piensas que estoy pensando en alguien?_

_\- ¿Acaso me equivoco? - Al ver qué Harry no contestaba, siguió- No, no lo hago. ¿Quien es? Bueno, no, probablemente no lo conozca ¿cómo es?_

_\- Es magnífico, ¿sabés? Es de las personas más maravillosas que podrías conocer, con solo mirarlo sientes que podrías hacerlo durante la eternidad. Me siento la persona más afortunada cuando me mira, tengo miedo de que se dé cuenta lo que provoca su mirada en mí, como puede volverme tonto con ella._

_\- Suena como alguien genial._

_\- Lo es, Louis es genial._

_\- ¿Y se lo has dicho?_

_\- No creo que deba, quiero decir, solo somos amigos. - Fingió no sentir la opresión en el pecho._

_\- Deberías decirle, hablar con él._

_\- ¿Y si no es recíproco? - preguntó Harry, viendo el cielo y recordando los ojos azules que lo han estado rondando últimamente._

_\- ¿Y si lo es? ¿Sabés, Harry? Un consejo que puedo darte es que te arriesgues, no sabes cuánto puedes arrepentirte después por no haberlo hecho. - Liam tenía una mirada que reflejaba nostalgia -. Yo lo hago, cada minuto que pasa pienso en lo que pudo haber pasado, sí en su momento le hubiera dicho. Hace unos años me enteré que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, y joder, me pasé_ _reprochandome_ _demasiado. No dejes que te pase lo mismo, Harry._

_(...)_

_Tanto Louis como Harry estuvieron pensando los últimos cinco días, pensando y aceptando sus sentimientos por el otro._

_Era viernes y Harry regresaba al atardecer. Louis iba a ir por él al aeropuerto, había tomado una decisión y la iba a seguir antes de que su determinación se viera mermada._

_Harry también había tomado una decisión, esperaba no arrepentirse de ella._

_(...)_

_Harry iba llegando al lugar que Louis le había indicado, su corazón comenzando a latir ferozmente, sus manos comenzando a sudar. Louis estaba ahí, esperándolo, luciendo tan perfecto como solo él podía hacerlo. El corazón de Harry_ _martilleaba_ _en su pecho, sentía que podía salirse en cualquier momento._

_Cuando estuvo a pasos de Louis, este se acercó a él. Harry abrió sus brazos para recibirlo en un abrazo._

_\- Hola,_ _Hazz_ _._

_\- Hola, Lou._

_\- Te extrañé - confesó el ojiazul._

_\- Yo igual lo hice, estuve esperando para volver y hacer esto._

_\- ¿Hacer q... - No pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Harry se presionaban con los suyos, le tomo unos segundos devolverle el beso._

_\- Para armarme de valor y hacer eso, para decirte que te quiero más que a un amigo y que si tú no sientes lo mismo, está bien, pero solo no quería quedarme después con el sentimiento de no haberlo hecho._

_Louis sonrió, sonrió mostrando las líneas que se formaban al lado de sus ojos._

_\- También te quiero más que a un amigo,_ _Hazz_ _._

_\- Me alegra saber eso, porque de lo contrario hubiera sido demasiado incómodo - Los dos chicos se miraban con una sonrisa tonta en los labios._

_Apenas comenzaba su gran historia._

_(...)_

El pequeño se veía más despierto que dormido, su abuela sabía que estaba lejos de dormir.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Se hicieron novios?

\- Sí, primero novios y después esposos.

\- ¡¿ Se casaron?!

\- Baja la voz, no queremos que tu madre venga a regañarnos, se supone que tú debes estar dormido.

\- Lo siento - dice susurrando y llevándose sus manitas a su boca.

\- Y sí, se casaron, siguen casados de hecho.

\- Wow, ¿Siempre estuvieron bien?

\- Decir que todo fue color de rosa en su relación seria volar muy alto, sería una completa falacia. Hubo momentos dónde peleaban, se alejaban unas horas, pensaban y regresaban para hablar, siempre regresaban para hablar y arreglarlo. Comenzaron a mejorar y crecer como pareja. Creo que de eso se trata, siempre aprendes y creces con la persona correcta, no se trata de nunca pelear, se trata de saber resolverlo y hablar, y confiar en si mismos.

\- ¿Crees que algún día pueda tener a alguien así, abuela?

\- Creo fervientemente en que algún día encontrarás a tu _Valeria,_ como lo hicieron Harry y Louis.

\- ¿Valeria? ¿No se habían casado Harry y Louis? - el niño parecía estar resolviendo un problema grande, lucía tan confundido.

La abuelo río - No, querido. _Valeria,_ se entiende como concepto de cualquier expresión de amor posible y sincero. Ellos son la _Valeria_ del otro.

(...)

\- Matt, despierta. Ayer prometiste levantarte temprano, corre antes que se haga tarde.

\- Ya voy -. El pequeño tallaba sus ojitos para quitar el rastro de sueño de ellos.

\- Vamos, seguro Edd estará esperándote.

La abuela del niño salió de la habitación para dejar que el pequeño se alistara.

(...)

\- Hola, Edd

\- Hola, Matt - Respondió el otro pequeño con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

\- Es que hoy vendrán mis abuelos a casa - dijo sonriendo tras sus manitas, en sus mejillas formándose unos pequeños holluelos.

\- Wow, ¿Cómo son?

\- Pues, como abuelos, supongo. Son muy geniales, los quiero mucho.

Los niños pasaron el día jugando, comiendo y riendo hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó, Matt salto de su lugar dando aplausos.

\- ¡Ya llegaron!

\- ¿Quién llegó, Edd?

\- ¡Abue Lou y Abue Harry!

\- Que chistoso, como en la historia

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Edd, querido! - Dos voces se hicieron escuchar, pronto dos cuerpos se hicieron presentes en su campo de visión.

\- ¡Abuelos! - Edd gritó, lanzándose a sus abuelos.

\- Hola, pequeño - hablo el ojiverde, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Hola - dijo mientras movía su mano en un saludo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó el ojiazul.

\- Se llama Matt, es mi amigo - Hablo Matt, mientras abrazaba a su abuelo más bajo.

Pasaron unas horas más hablando y jugando, los abuelos de Edd eran increíbles, y se parecían demasiado a los chicos de la historia que le contó su abuela.

Para unas horas más tarde el timbre volvió a sonar, su abuela había llegado por él. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en lo que esperaba a que subiera por él. Cuando llegó se quedó parada, viendo hacia la pareja que se encontraba en la misma habitación, como si decidiera si eran o no, finalmente habló.

\- ¿Harry, Louis?

\- ¿Idalia?

\- La misma, no sabia que este pequeño era su nieto.

Los adultos se abrazaron.

\- Sabías que teníamos un nieto, Idalia - respondió Louis, riendo.

\- No podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño.

\- Lo es, sin embargo - Intervino Harry, sonriendo.

\- Me alegra mucho verlos, saber de ustedes.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos, abuela?

\- Son amigos de mi adolescencia, perdimos el contacto hace unos años cuando tuve que viajar por mi trabajo.

\- ¿Se quedan otro rato o tienen que irse? - Pregunta Louis.

\- Tenemos que irnos, su madre lo espera. Pero eso no significa que se van a librar de mi otra vez.

\- No se nos ocurriría.

(...)

Después de haber intercambiado números y despedirse como veinte veces, al fin ya estaban en su casa.

\- ¿Eran ellos, abuela?

\- Hum, ¿Qué crees tú?

\- Que sí

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí, se nota. Se miran con un brillito especial en los ojos, como si fueran la única persona en la habitación. No de forma grosera, como ignorandote, más bien como con un vínculo especial

\- Lo tienen.

\- Mamá y papá no lo tenían - Matt dijo un poco triste - Pero mamá y Paul, sí - dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo hacen, ahora debes dormir Matt.

\- ¿Lo harías si te cuento otra historia?

El niño asintió enérgicamente. La abuela solo sonrió y comenzó a contarle sobre una chica que conoció a otra y como se enamoraron.

El niño asentía con emoción en los ojos a cada momento en el que su abuela proseguía. Le encantaba las historias que contaba su abuela, porque eran reales, no eran todo color rosa, eran sinceras, bonitas y reales, y eso le encantaba.  
No había un solo tipo de amor que fuera la única forma de amar, todos y cada una de ellas era válida. Porque solo se trataba de amar y ser amado, no importaba nada más, no era necesario nada más.


End file.
